


In My Eyes

by ladeedadaday



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Angst, Don’t Expect A Happy Ending, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Kind of AU?, Sad, apotheosis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 08:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20672528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladeedadaday/pseuds/ladeedadaday
Summary: It’s just so sad.





	In My Eyes

Losing his only family was not and would never be an option. 

So when he told Emma to stay back even though he knew that she was their best bet for finding Bill’s daughter, he was only trying to keep his daughter safe. Could that really be seen as selfish? Maybe not in his eyes. But he wasn’t the only one who could see. 

In his fading vision, telling Emma to help him in the lab could be the most important choice he’d make. 

He just wanted to keep the only family he had. Was that so bad for an old man to want? 

But part of him felt bad. He knew what he’d have to do in the end. His daughter was going to get hurt. By him. It was inevitable. 

“Which is why it must never leave this room…”  _ Emma, I’m so sorry.  _ He tried to get the words to form but they wouldn’t come out of his mouth. So when she attacked her neck with the syringe he’d hidden in his pocket, he could feel the happiness draining from his body. 

Whatever was left of his happiness flew away when he looked at Emma’s scared expression fading to unconsciousness.  _ I love you… but I can’t do this any longer. I hope you’ll forgive me someday.  _ “Shh… don’t fight it…” He heard. Were those words supposed to be soothing? 

Gathering up the rest of his strength, he gently set down Emma behind Ted in the cellar and made his way to the study to write a note. He was almost through writing it when he felt something inside him shifting. He abruptly stopped and sped to the cellar to stuff the note into Emma’s hand before he was completely gone. 

He watched Emma awaken from afar and watched her face contort to one of sadness as she read the note, trying to wake up Ted so they could leave. 

She spotted the professor’s glowing blue eyes as he grinned at her. 

Charlotte was right. His body was his seat to watch the horror show that would be all his fault.  _ I couldn’t have worn some bloody gloves? I’m a biology professor for goodness sakes!  _

Emma did receive the very important information in that note. 

“ _ Run. Run from me. I’m sorry. I couldn’t fight it off, I was too old and weak. But you’ll see. I’ll be okay. You need to be safe. Promise me you’ll stay safe. I love you, Emma. One more thing”  _

He never finished. He never would finish. He’d never see Emma happy again. He’d never see her smile. He wouldn’t know what happened to her, unless he was forced to help kill her. He’d just have to watch and see her suffer. Until she died and joined his home. Until she joined The Hive. 

In his eyes, this might not turn out horrible after all. 


End file.
